


I Get Off On You (Getting Off On Me)

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Martymachlia, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, minor size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Every Thursday night Jongin put on a private show for Kyungsoo, unknowing of the man watching him - as far as Kyungsoo knows...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	I Get Off On You (Getting Off On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> April 16th is apparently National Horny Day, and since I wasn't able to put something out for my birthday or 8th anniversary, have this instead.  
> Also, no regrets.  
> Inspired by the song 'I Get Off' by Halestorm~

The lights turned on, drawing Kyungsoo’s eyes to the room.  _ Ah, there he was… Appearing on time, like clockwork… _

Just like every other Thursday, the bag was dropped on the floor by the door, before he walked over to stand in the middle of the room, just below the beautiful oriental-inspired lamp, variously colored pieces of glass throwing patterns in pretty shades of reds, greens, blues and purples across firm, steely muscles, enhancing the sheen of sweat and making the tan skin almost glow. Two strong hands were lifted to drag through purple hair, pulling it back from the sharp face, before he turned away. Kyungsoo let his eyes roam across the wide shoulders, waiting for the moment when…

_ There we go… _

The loose shirt, with the armholes cut so low that they exposed large swathes of skin all the way down to a narrow waist, was tugged up and off, uncovering burly muscles bulging with each and every move. Kyungsoo had never seen such a broad back before, an immense amount of gold stretched out in front of him. It was  _ mouth-watering _ , having Kyungsoo lick his lips.

The shirt was thrown towards the bag, arms stretched into the air before he gave a lazy twirl, once more facing the window. Without the shirt covering him, hanging low, Kyungsoo could easily make out the bulging shape in those  _ oh _ so sinfully sheathlike ballet tights, perfectly figure-hugging and leaving absolutely  _ nothing _ to the imagination. Or, well, one thing was left to the imagination, but only that - and  _ that _ was if the gold stretched even further.

Was it all him, or not? But Kyungsoo already knew the answer to that.

Kyungsoo shakily inhaled as one of those hands, large and obviously more than capable of lifting an entire other human into the air, slowly made its way down pecs and abs drawn taut, head lolling back as it reached the front of the tights. Just like every other Thursday for  _ months _ now, he was already starting to strain against the black tights, and Kyungsoo could not help but once more wonder if the dancing was a kink as much as it was an interest.

The hand pulled back as he walked over towards his bag, elegantly striding across the floor in that way only someone in perfect control of their body could achieve. Bending over, he picked up something Kyungsoo could not quite see, before walking towards his bed, back once more towards the window. He did something - maybe with a phone? - before throwing it down on the bed and then sliding his fingers down between his tights and his skin.

Kyungsoo choked on his saliva as he bent forwards, showing off just  _ how _ flexible he was whilst at the same time sliding the tights down. They clung to his thighs, barely allowing themselves to be peeled off, but in the end letting go and revealing so much. Even if Kyungsoo could not see the details, he could see enough to know that it was  _ glorious. _ Just like the rest of him. Oh, how Kyungsoo wished he could get closer, get a better look, a touch,  _ a taste… _

Breath hitching as he stood upright again, Kyungsoo could no longer hold back, allowing his hand to slide down his clothed stomach to palm his erection, so hot through his boxers. He was always worked into such a frenzy by the pretty ballet dancer…

When he turned around once more, Kyungsoo caught sight of a hand wrapped around a hard length, lazily stroking it in such an infuriating way that Kyungsoo’s hand slipped into his underwear with himself barely even noticing.

With a few steps, he collapsed back down into his armchair, standing off to the side yet still allowing Kyungsoo to watch everything taking place on it - and the things that had taken place on it… Kyungsoo had to stop stroking himself for a moment to not blow already, wanting to enjoy this for a little longer. After all, the show was far from over.

Jongin could barely see anything in the room across from his, darkness cloaking most of it, but he  _ knew _ the other was there, could feel the scorching gaze sliding across his body, just as he could see the faint movement of a hand working up and down.

And really, Jongin did not need to see more, what he got being intoxicating enough. Knowing that he was being watched, that he was the source of someone’s pleasure, anonymously, neither knowing anything about the other yet deriving pleasure from each other…

He knew that the other did not know that he was watching, he knew that the other thought he was the only one getting something out of this, but that was far from the truth. Jongin knew, had known for  _ months _ now, and that was the reason for why he put on this show. Every Thursday after practice, he would return home. As soon as he stepped into his apartment, he would quickly remove his tights to get the dance belt off, before dressing in the tights once more and moving on to his bedroom. There, he would go through the same routine every time, only switching up minor details.

Like today, he was keeping it simple. Merely a quick handjob, nothing too fancy, but more than enough. More than enough for the both of them.

Pleasure drawing tighter inside of him, Jongin let his eyes fall closed, back arching and head pressing into the backrest. It did not take a lot to imagine the heated stares as just as heated touches across his skin, phantom caresses that had him bite down on his lower lip to contain a whimper - the ghost of it still managing to slip past the improvised barrier.

Breath coming shorter and shorter, it finally cut off as Jongin was seconds, moments, away from exploding - and then he was shuddering and collapsing in on himself as warmth spilled across his skin, mind afloat and buzzing with static.

Relaxing back into the chair, Jongin just stayed there for a moment, allowing himself to slowly sink back into reality, breath starting to return to normal. Peeking his eyes open, he caught sight of movement, giving a hint of a smile at the flashes of pale skin he was rewarded with. He wanted to touch, but at the same time…

Not being allowed to touch, only watch, made it  _ so _ exciting.

Dragging in a deep breath, Jongin then grasped at his waning strength, and managed to get himself into the bathroom to take a long, warm shower, still softly tingling all over.

👀

It was Thursday, but this Thursday was different.

Because he did not slowly enter the room to drop the bag on the floor by his door. No, he came stumbling into the room, bag nowhere to be seen, clutching onto something else instead.  _ Someone _ else.

He was not alone. Kyungsoo did not know how he felt about that.

Clothes were quickly discarded as Kyungsoo stayed in place, watching as always, hands roaming and roughly tugging closer, so much closer, impossibly closer. Lips were just as rough against each other as the touches were, before parting to roam as well.

And Kyungsoo found himself aching, so heavy, blood abuzz.

Guess that told him all he needed to know about what he thought about this situation.

It was not long until they ended up on the bed, the friend on his back and pretty ballet dancer on top of him, ass firmly planted on top of the friend’s face. Kyungsoo could not help but groan as rather slender fingers dug into flesh to part cheeks, imagining himself holding on to the firmness and getting a taste and even more, eating out just as excitedly as the friend seemed to be doing. Considering how pretty ballet dancer fell forwards, head hanging low, the excitement was much appreciated.

Kyungsoo could not move, only watch, as one hand disappeared to most probably help the stretch, back arching, shoulders heaving with heavy breaths and muscles playing. He was so hard, to the point of dizziness, but he could not make himself move his hand to relieve some of the pressure. He was too entranced. It was so easy, so much easier than normally, to imagine  _ himself _ there, in the friend’s place.

And then he was moving, away from the mouth, fingers slipping out, and he turned around to face the window as he pressed himself down against the other body, and Kyungsoo could see even from this distance just how filthily needy the kiss was, feeling shivers down his own spine from it, and suddenly Kyungsoo fumbled with his underwear, not able to get his hand on his dick fast enough.

Kyungsoo had to clamp down around the base of said dick when he sat upright again and scooted back, lifting himself and grabbing  _ something _ \- before proceeding to sink down, the movement like a ghost down onto Kyungsoo.

Infuriating. Pretty ballet dancer was infuriating.

Everything seemed to come to a stop for a few moments, nobody moving past soft circles rubbed against hip bones - before the adjusting seemed to be done, the world catapulting back into motion as he lifted himself and then dropped down, head lolling back in obvious pleasure as he began to ride properly.

Pretty erection bounced along, slapping against a taut stomach, and Kyungsoo was almost unable to look away from the movement. He wondered what it would look like up close, from the point of view of the friend, lying there on his back and just holding on whilst giving short thrusts upwards, arms bulging from the effort he was putting in...

And then what should never happen happened, and Kyungsoo found himself locking gazes with the friend, who was pressing his head back into the bed as he was almost literally ridden into the mattress. Twitching in his hand, Kyungsoo froze, breath hitching in panic as he saw realization fill those droopy eyes.

The next thing he saw was a smirk spread on lips that were quickly licked, before he was sent a wink, the friend adjusting his grip on pretty ballet dancer’s hips in preparation for the  _ hard _ , near violent, thrust he gave at the next drop down. And from how  _ his _ mouth dropped open, entire body hunching over and eyes somewhat rolling back, Kyungsoo knew that a choked scream might have echoed in between those four walls of the room he was gazing into from the outside.

Eyes flickering all over the couple, roaming across planes of skin, eyes, lips, hands, Kyungsoo willfully ignored how wrong it felt to do this, focusing on how hot the glances the friend threw him were, almost feeling like a part of the sexual encounter himself even though one of them was still oblivious to him. Pressure built near dangerously inside of him, bringing with it the promise, the  _ threat _ , of glory, and he could not hold back from switching from jerking himself off to thrusting up into his hand, mimicking and emulating the way the friend was thrusting, breath coming shorter and shorter-

And then pretty ballet dancer’s head snapped back, body trembling as a hand was wrapped around his pretty erection, the other scratching across his pretty abs, both being stained white, and Kyungsoo could no longer hold back the flood wave, letting it wash over him and take over as he spilled over his own hand.

Harshly breathing, Kyungsoo tried to calm down as he sank back into his seat, forcing heavy eyelids open. Immediately, his gaze was caught once more by the friend, droopy eyes even droopier by now as he held pretty ballet dancer close. Slowly, he lifted his hand to his face, placing a single pretty finger over his mischievously smirking lips, wickedly lewd sparkles filling his eyes.

_ I’ll keep silent, it’ll be a secret between the two of us. _

Kyungsoo was not sure if he felt relief or not, giving a short nod before forcing his legs to start working again and carry him to his bathroom to try to wash away the shame now rushing in to fill him as the pleasure drained away.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding, that was hot as fuck.”

Jongin let out a tired little chuckle, nipping at the skin beneath his lips.

“Shut up and stay down, I don’t want him to suspect anything,” Jongin rasped, head bouncing a little as Baekhyun let out a tired chuckle of his own.

“He’s gone, he left pretty quickly after everything, looking a bit ashamed of himself,” Baekhyun said, humming as he mindlessly began to caress Jongin’s side. “Too bad, he looks cute, you should tell him.”

“Mm, I will,” Jongin murmured, relaxing and sinking further down against Baekhyun, for now ignoring the trickling. “I just want to play a bit more…”

“Understandable… I’ll let you use me for your entertainment as long as you let me join in later,” Baekhyun purred, caresses turning into firmer touches.

“I guess I owe you for this,” Jongin agreed - before he was flipped over onto his back and picked apart once more.

👀

Kyungsoo was late. Kyungsoo was so very late, rushing and not looking where he was going as he flew out of his apartment building and in the direction of the nearest subway station.

And so, of course, he had to run into someone. And - also of course - fate just had to be a bitch to him about it.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there!” a sweet, deep voice said, and even though Kyungsoo had never heard it before, he just  _ knew. _

He knew, and when he glanced up, he got the confirmation he really did not need as he gazed into a sharp face that he was intimately familiar with by now.

Pretty ballet dancer looked incredibly more handsome up close, and Kyungsoo’s heart was beating so hard he was sure it could be heard echoing around them.

“N-no worries, I didn’t s-see you either,” Kyungsoo managed to mumble, trying to not blush, failing so hard as shame and something else burned bright inside of him.

“Hey, are you okay?” pretty ballet dancer asked, sounding worried, but Kyungsoo could not look at him anymore. “Did I hurt you?”

Kyungsoo hurried to shake his head, a bit too frantically, unable to keep calm. “No, I’m f-fine, I-I’m sorry, I h-have t-to go.”

Jongin could not keep the tiny smirk off of his lips as he watched the wide-eyed cutie more or less run away from him, cheeks so lovely blushed. He was shorter than Jongin had thought, looking a lot more innocent in the bright light of the day than he seemed when cloaked in darkness and getting off on Jongin getting off.

It just made it so much better, to be honest, knowing that someone seemingly so innocent was doing something so utterly debauched and socially shunned, something so indecent and immoral, to  _ him. _ It made Jongin feel a bit powerful, having him start to stir in his pants. Bless his tight dance belt helping keep everything in place and somewhat hidden.

“Soon enough I’ll have a taste of you, my depraved little doll,” Jongin whispered to himself, licking his lips as if he could already taste the sin on his lips, before he turned around and headed off in his own direction, mind every now and then floating back to plump lips and tainted cheeks.

👀

It was Thursday, and Kyungsoo was sitting curled up in his chair, trembling.

It had been a few days since the run-in, and he had spent way too long contemplating if he should be here right now.

For the first time ever, Kyungsoo seriously questioned if he should spy on his neighbor pleasuring himself, and for the first time ever, Kyungsoo almost decided on not doing it.

But apparently he was a disgusting pervert, unable to keep himself away. So here he was.

Half past eight, the door was opened and the light turned on, and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms tighter around his legs.

He knew it was stupid, really. It had been the first time they had ever spoken, the first time they had seen each other from close up, and there was nothing about the situation that could have clued the pretty ballet dancer in on what Kyungsoo got up to in the darkness of his own room, but Kyungsoo felt as if he had exposed himself back then. As if he had revealed everything, his lusting for the man and what he did to him every Thursday night, and now he was just waiting for pretty ballet dancer to turn to him, face twisted with disgust, before calling the police on him.

That did not happen, though.

Just like every other Thursday night, he went through his little ritual, apparently still completely unaware of Kyungsoo, oblivious to the heavy gaze on him as he undressed. And as the minutes ticked past, Kyungsoo began to relax, mind sinking down into the soft buzzing and numbing him to everything else as certain parts came alive, pressing into his stomach.

Still somewhat unable to completely let go, Kyungsoo kept his legs pulled up, jerking himself off with his hand brushing against thighs and stomach, and it was somewhat cumbersome, but he ignored that. He just focused on the rim being stretched around fingers, wanting to replace said fingers with himself and sink deep into the maddening heat he was sure would meet him should he ever be blessed enough to do so.

By the time pretty ballet dancer’s thighs were trembling hard enough for Kyungsoo to be able to pick up on it, muscles drawn tense before all relaxing at once, he was already panting and trying to calm down, white cooling across his thighs. Kyungsoo stayed in place and just watched as fingers slowly slipped out, before he sat upright on his knees, head falling back yet not enough for Kyungsoo to be able to see his face.

Then he moved, obviously carefully enough to make sure that he would not fall down, turning around and heading straight for the window. Fingers came up to smear the viscous liquid across a toned chest - Kyungsoo belatedly realizing it was to gather it, not spread it.

Coming to a stop by the so very transparent glass pane, he moved his fingers away from skin to instead hold them up against the window - drawing across it. Writing words.

_ A _ word.

_ Hi _

Kyungsoo’s blood froze to ice in his veins, no air able to fill his lungs, as he realized that the word was meant for him. Slowly, with so much apprehension, he dragged his eyes from the word written in cum to finally meet pretty ballet dancer’s eyes - finding hungry amusement in them before one of them closed in a wink.

Wrapping plump lips around his soiled fingers, he sucked whatever was still clinging to them off, causing Kyungsoo’s stomach to clench painfully, the plump lips then puckering into a kiss sent Kyungsoo’s way.

And then he was gone, moving towards the door, and Kyungsoo choked on his first real breath in several seconds, maybe even minutes.

_ Fuck. _

Jongin could not help but giggle to himself as he showered and then got dressed, leaving the word on his window as he burrowed beneath his cover, feeling like keeping the very tangible callout instead of washing it away.

It gave him tingles, thinking about how  _ he _ would be able to keep seeing it for another few hours as well.

👀

No matter how hard Kyungsoo was trying not to, he kept glancing towards pretty ballet dancer’s window, gaze tracing the word still there until he realized what he was doing and looked away again.

He had barely been able to focus at work, so out of it as his mind kept returning to the night before, shame still running hot through him and mixing with something that felt a lot like anxiety and panic.

Feeling something digging into him, Kyungsoo slowly raised his gaze, this time allowing his eyes to travel to the window across from his own, immediately being caught by a heated stare. Pretty ballet dancer was back, full focus on Kyungsoo as he stood just beside the two now barely visible letters.

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo made his feet move, placing one in front of the other to make his way over to his own window. He could feel the somewhat colder air by the glass pane, but it did little in helping cool him down.

For a moment and half an eternity, they just stood staring at each other, eyes taking in the details they had not seen before. But just as it was getting near unbearable, pretty ballet dancer raised a hand, the curling of a finger a very obvious gesture.

_ Come here, _ it said, an invitation for Kyungsoo, and he was moving almost before he fully registered it. Grabbing his keys, he slipped his feet into a pair of shoes before heading outside.

At the back of his head, he could not stop the various catastrophe scenarios from running wild.

Maybe it was a setup, a trap, to get Kyungsoo close enough to be able to be embarrassed, shamed, maybe even arrested? It probably said a lot about him that not even that minor threat really dampened his eagerness, so very obvious in the way he raced down the flight of stairs and outside.

He slowed down significantly once he reached the other apartment building, though, apprehension and shyness taking over a little. After all, he only had a vague idea about where he was going, and literally no idea what was going on.

Hand sliding along the banister, Kyungsoo carefully made his way up to the third floor - which was as far as he knew where to go. He did not have to try to figure more out, though, because as soon as he reached the third floor, he noticed the opened door. There was no one to greet him in the doorway, but that was not needed, he knew it was the right apartment.

Stepping inside of the dim hallway, Kyungsoo looked around a bit as he closed the door behind him and took his shoes off. It looked somewhat alike his own apartment, which was not so strange considering the block they lived on consisted of several near identical apartment complexes.

Taking slow, hesitant steps, Kyungsoo made his way over to the room that had been the setting of his wet dreams for quite some time now, finding the star of it seated on the bed.

He was leaned back on his hands, a small smile on his lips, and even though he was dressed differently today in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, it still did not do much to hide anything. The t-shirt still clung to his upper body, the sweatpants still showcased his bulge.

“Hello,” pretty ballet dancer said, voice just as sweet as the last time Kyungsoo had heard it.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo replied, own voice rather weak as he began to fiddle with his fingers, nerves taking over completely.

“What’s your name?”

Kyungsoo glanced up, momentarily worrying his lower lip before answering. “Kyungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-yah,” pretty ballet dancer said, having Kyungsoo shiver from how nice his name sounded in that smooth voice. “I’m Jongin.”

_ Jongin. _ He finally had a name to his very own sexual fantasy come to life.

Suddenly, Jongin was moving, gracefully getting up on his feet.

“You don’t have to look so scared, Kyungsoo-yah, don’t worry, I’m not mad,” Jongin said, smile widening slightly more, offering Kyungsoo some comfort. It was not a mocking smile, carrying a degree of warmth, able to set Kyungsoo’s nerves partially at rest. “I knew you were watching me.”

Surprise punched the air out of Kyungsoo’s lungs in the form of a gasp, mind suddenly spinning with too many questions and fears.

“I have known for months now,” Jongin continued, slowly stalking forwards, and Kyungsoo felt like the prey to Jongin’s predator. “Maybe since the first time you spied on me, even… I’ve seen you before that, glimpses of you every now and then. Been interested for a while."

Kyungsoo could honestly not believe a single word he was hearing. It was baffling, shocking, leaving him with his head spinning. But there was one thing staying still in his mind, a very important question he had to ask.

“W-why now?” he asked, voice barely above a breath.

Jongin gave a smile, humming, as he reached out to touch Kyungsoo’s cheek with two fingertips, finally standing close enough.

“I turned impatient, I wanted a taste,” he said, shrugging a little. “We’ve been playing for so long now that it seemed like the natural progression to initiate you fully, let you know that all this time  _ I _ have let you believe that you were watching me without my knowledge or consent.”

“I-I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have, but I just…,” Kyungsoo stuttered, taking a breath to try to calm down - but it was not doing much as Jongin leaned in, towards Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I just couldn’t keep away…”

“Mm… You know, I could’ve drawn the curtains, kept you out, but it was too much fun letting you watch,” Jongin purred against a neck, hearing the hitch of a breath and feeling the jump of a pulse. “I guess we’re both freaks, hm, Kyungsoo-yah?”

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo gasped, eyes having fallen closed, mind already shutting down.

Letting out a pleased little sound, Jongin began to nip at the skin beneath his lips, raising goosebumps all the way down Kyungsoo’s arms.

“Touch me,” Jongin demanded right before biting down on a patch of skin, causing Kyungsoo to gasp as his hands flew up to clutch at Jongin’s hips, blood starting to boil.

Afterwards, Kyungsoo would like to be able to say that he remembered everything with crystal clarity, the moment when he finally got Jongin’s hands on him, and his own hands on Jongin, but that would have been a lie. Kyungsoo’s mind was well on its way to hazy even before Jongin’s wandering lips found their way to Kyungsoo’s mouth, and after that, everything was just forcefully evicted out of his head.

Kyungsoo did remember the way Jongin seemed to want to devour him, though, invading Kyungsoo’s every sense as he made the kiss deep and filthy right off the bat, hands roaming across suddenly bared skin. And Kyungsoo did remember the way his own hands seemed to get a life of their own, struggling with Jongin’s shirt to be able to  _ feel. _

Jongin must have moved them as he distracted Kyungsoo with kisses and touches, because suddenly the back of Kyungsoo’s knees hit the bed, and he tumbled back onto it in a graceless heap, feeling a bit as if he had been wrenched away from Jongin’s heat. But this was quickly remedied as Jongin got rid of his sweatpants - being gloriously bare beneath them - and nearly ripping Kyungsoo’s pants and underwear off, before climbing on top of Kyungsoo with hunger in his eyes that had Kyungsoo feeling starved.

Surging down, Jongin reconnected their lips, without any warning lowering his body against Kyungsoo’s and performing some seriously intoxicating body rolls that had Kyungsoo scramble for purchase on his hips, tiny whines slipping out through their kiss.

“Mm, I want to feel you inside,” Jongin pulled back enough to groan out, and Kyungsoo almost saw stars from how gravelly his voice had turned.

“Holy shit y-yes-” Kyungsoo gasped, the rest being muffled by a much needier kiss.

“I’ve already prepared,” Jongin whispered as he pulled back yet again, licking his lips in a way that Kyungsoo could almost feel against his own lips. “All ready for you…”

And then Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand to lower it down between his legs, and Kyungsoo groaned out loud as he felt the flat base of a buttplug nestled between Jongin’s cheeks.

“Take it out,” Jongin instructed, whispering straight into Kyungsoo’s ear and having shivers shoot down his spine.

Without even thinking about it, Kyungsoo obeyed, curling his fingertips around the edge of the plug to slowly extract it. He could not see it, but it was not hard to imagine the way Jongin’s rim clung to the metal, the resistance to let it go making the imagination even more vivid.

Then, the plug finally popped out, drawing a muted gasp out of Jongin as he leaned a bit more heavily against Kyungsoo’s body. He stayed there for a second to catch his breath, before sitting up and taking the plug from Kyungsoo’s hand, discarding it on the bedside table. And when he turned back around, he was equipped with a condom and lube, having the wildfire inside of Kyungsoo flare yet again.

_ This was actually happening… _

Moving back and off of Kyungsoo, Jongin put the lube and condom down on the bed, motioning for Kyungsoo to get onto the bed properly before moving to wrap a hand around them. The sight of a tan hand wrapped around him, the amazing contrast, dragged a moan out of Kyungsoo, who pressed his head back into the mattress. He could not watch, it was too much, too arousing, and Kyungsoo was too close to the edge to need any more arousal.

“I might’ve underestimated your size, Kyungsoo-yah…,” Jongin slowly said, matching the pace of his hand moving up and down, so very infuriating. “I knew you were big in comparison to your body size, but this… You’re absolutely  _ mouth-watering. _ ”

It was not as if this was the first time Kyungsoo had heard that he was bigger than expected, but there was something about the way Jongin said it that his cheeks burn bright, embarrassment and arousal mixing into a heady concoction, and Kyungsoo kind of needed to see Jongin’s expression right now.

Forcing his eyes open and tilting his head down, Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin, and-  _ oh. _ He really had needed to see Jongin’s expression, the pure delight on his face being near overwhelming. He looked as if he had gotten everything he had ever wished for, and if that was not the biggest compliment Kyungsoo had ever gotten…

“Ah, I can’t wait to feel you stretch me out,” Jongin groaned, releasing Kyungsoo in favour of groping around for the dropped condom, giving Kyungsoo a moment to breathe. And it was a well-needed moment considering what followed.

Slowly,  _ oh so slowly _ , Jongin rolled the condom down Kyungsoo’s length, giving firm downward strokes after to make sure that it was properly on, and Kyungsoo felt a bit like crying at the stimulation. How was he supposed to survive this?!

After having some mercy on Kyungsoo’s poor soul and quickly lubing him up, Jongin returned to Kyungsoo’s side, leaning down over him.

“How do you want me?” Jongin asked, a gentle edge to his smirk, a softness to the heat in his eyes.

“O-on top,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, trembling so hard he could barely even speak. “Ride m-me, please-”

“Oh, I can’t deny your request when you ask so nicely,” Jongin murmured, giving Kyungsoo’s lips a quick kitten lick before climbing on top of him, sitting up straight and stretching out the gloriousness that was his upper body.

And Kyungsoo could not help himself, raising shaking hands to drag across firm muscles twitching beneath silky skin. Silky skin he dug blunt nails into, arching slightly at the hand wrapping around his manhood to keep it in place, positioned against heated flesh and ready to be pushed inside.

“Ready?” Jongin whispered, a dark, hungry glint in his eyes, and all Kyungsoo could do was nod.

He was nowhere near ready, and very much could not wait.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Jongin began to sink down onto Kyungsoo, eyebrows tilting more and more the deeper he got, head leaning further and further back. It was infuriating, so intoxicating, maddening, and Kyungsoo could not breathe. Everything was just snugness and heat, even as Jongin became fully seated and began to relax.

“I didn’t expect,  _ ah _ , for you to be so  _ big _ ,” Jongin whispered, little hitches of breath sprinkled in with the words.

“I’m s-sorry?” Kyungsoo breathed out, almost a whine as he tried to get himself under control.

It had been long, way too long, since last he had been intimate with someone else, not surviving only on peeping shows and making due with his own hand, and Kyungsoo did not know how he was supposed to survive this. But honestly, he would not mind dying beneath Jongin, not at all. Seemed like a perfectly good way to go, actually.

“Oh, don’t apologize, baby, you’re  _ perfect _ ,” Jongin purred, starting to move his hips in shallow circles, causing Kyungsoo to have to grip his thighs to keep some semblance of sanity though it was quickly slipping away. “Stretching me so good…”

And then Jongin lifted himself in a slow drag up, before dropping down, and Kyungsoo spiralled. Spiralled out of control, spiralled into insanity, furthered by the way Jongin bounced on top of him, moaning loudly.

He tried to hold on, he really did, but it was all too much, too overwhelming. The insane visual of Jongin on top of him, the feeling of Jongin’s thighs beneath his hands, all of the little sounds making their way out between Jongin’s lips, and the  _ tight _ and so  _ very _ warm feeling of Jongin wrapped around him - it was all too much for Kyungsoo.

Panting softly, Kyungsoo’s toes curled as all of his muscles suddenly locked up, loosening up through shudders as his mind blanked and his eyes fell half-closed.

He barely even noticed the fact that Jongin stopped moving, staring down at him in sheer disbelief when Kyungsoo finally managed to look up at him and actually  _ see _ him.

“Did you just cum?” Jongin asked, something sounding a lot like amusement in his voice.

Too embarrassed to answer, it did not really matter, because Kyungsoo’s burning cheeks so scarlet they could probably work as a stoplight gave him away anyway.

Lifting himself off of Kyungsoo, Jongin looked down at the waning erection, condom filled with cum, and snorted.

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jongin mused, glancing up at Kyungsoo to give him a wink, and suddenly Kyungsoo was not feeling as bad anymore. “What are we supposed to do now, then, any suggestions? I’m still very much hard, after all, and don’t like to suffer too much…”

Mind suddenly racing a mile a minute, Kyungsoo frantically tried to come up with something else to do, somehow else to please Jongin, something only for him.

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me…?” Kyungsoo slowly said as he began to build an idea in his mind, moving to remove the condom and tying it off as Jongin raised an eyebrow yet nevertheless did as asked.

Sitting down behind Jongin, Kyungsoo hesitated for a second, before he reached out. Placing his hands on Jongin’s behind, he softly began to knead the flesh, pulling his two handfuls apart to get a better visual. And what a visual it was.

Rim stretched from both the plug and Kyungsoo, it clenched around nothing, a testament to how turned on and empty Jongin was. Slowly leaning forwards, Kyungsoo gave an experimental lick, pulling back as he realized that it was not a tasteless lube.

Was it… Cotton candy? Oddly fitting for the now pink hair, Kyungsoo had to say.

“If you’re just going to tease, I can deal with it myself,” Jongin huffed, bringing Kyungsoo out of his thoughts and back to reality.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized, before leaning forwards again.

A deep moan vibrated through Jongin’s chest as Kyungsoo put all of his effort into eating him out. He had only done this twice before, did not really know exactly what to do, but he hoped enthusiasm would make up for the lack of experience.

“O-oh shit, mmh- r-right there, yes…,” Jongin mumbled, arms giving out and hands fisting into the sheets, helping Kyungsoo’s confidence quite the bit. “Soo, please-”

Wanting to do better, Kyungsoo pulled back enough to slip two fingers inside, pressing them down against the front as he continued to lick and suck, uncaring that he was getting saliva everywhere. Normally, he would have hated it, but all of the thoughts fled his mind as he managed to hit just right, dragging a high-pitched keen out of Jongin.

No thoughts head empty had Kyungsoo slobbering without a care in the world.

Wrapping a hand around the scorching erection, Kyungsoo actually made Jongin scream, further boosting his confidence that he was doing at least something somewhat right. Keeping the tugs short and the massaging circles firm, Kyungsoo almost lost his grip as Jongin began to move, hips jerking back and forth, as if unsure if he wanted to get closer or get away. But Kyungsoo was on a mission, not letting Jongin get away, instead moving along as well as he could.

Breaths nothing more than choked huffs, Jongin arched his back so much it almost looked painful as he began to claw at the mattress, thighs starting to tremble more and more. He was close, very close, so Kyungsoo put even more effort in - soon being rewarded for it.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ Don’t stop, don’t stop, please,  _ don’t stop _ , keep going-” Jongin kept rambling, sounding actually distressed, so Kyungsoo obeyed and just kept going even as Jongin pulsed in his hands and clenched so hard around his fingers that he could barely even move them.

Now ineligible noises growing louder and louder, Jongin was suddenly moving, fast enough to surprise Kyungsoo and cause him to lose his grip as Jongin shot forwards and down onto the bed. Entire body shaking, Jongin pressed three fingers inside himself as he pulled his legs up and curled in on himself, eyes so obviously unseeing and a bit of drool starting to drip out of the corner of his lips.

With a short-circuited brain, Kyungsoo could only stare in mild confusion as Jongin seemed to start to return to himself, random spasms pulling at his muscles as he gulped down raspy breaths.

“Did you… Cum twice…?”

Eyelids fluttering shut, Jongin let out a tired chuckle, tongue darting out to try to lick the drool away as he nodded.

“I did, yeah,” Jongin answered, voice a bit hoarse, but that was not so strange considering how much noise he had been making. “Works sometimes, obviously worked now.”

“Yeah…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, chewing on his lower lip as he took in the sight of Jongin in front of him, still stretched around three fingers. “Pretty hot.”

Peeking an eye open, Jongin glanced over at Kyungsoo’s lap, lazy smirk pulling at his lips.

“Hm, let’s see how quickly I can make you cum this time around,” Jongin suggested, rolling onto his back and reaching out for Kyungsoo to come closer.

👀

Kyungsoo was still not used to this new shift in everything, still somewhat not believing it all even as he was actually  _ physically _ standing inside of the room he had been gazing into for several months by now. And he had been inside of this room several times by now, even, to the point where he was somewhat used to this other perspective of furniture and walls and trinkets.

He knew he could without a doubt tell if something was off, he was just  _ that _ familiar with the room, but  _ this _ change was something he would have been able to pick up on even if he had just seen the room a few times before.

“Well, hello there. Finally we meet in the flesh.”

Indeed, a whole-ass new person was easy to pick up on.

Sitting in Jongin’s chair, leaned back and with a relaxed grin on his lips, one foot on the seat and an arm leaned against it, he looked as if he was just lounging around at a friend’s place - and not giving Kyungsoo the shock of his life.

“This is Baekhyun,” Jongin introduced the other, way too nonchalant for Kyungsoo. “He was intrigued after last time, and have a proposition for you.”

“Uhm, what,” was all Kyungsoo could say, just blinking, somewhat in shock.

“Cute,”  _ Baekhyun _ chuckled, that smirk that Kyungsoo had seen once before appearing on his lips, as Kyungsoo bristled at the descriptor. “But, yes, the proposition…”

Putting both feet on the floor, Baekhyun put his hands on his knees and got up, lazily strolling over towards Kyungsoo, who felt as if he was rooted to the ground. Once more, he felt like prey, and once more he could not find it in himself to mind.

Just how much more would he find out about himself, how much more fucked up than he originally thought was he really?

Coming to a stop in front of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tilted his head with a charming smile, looking like the cute boy next door for a second - but there was something about the sparkles in his eyes that kept Kyungsoo from forgetting their…  _ History. _

“So, I don’t know if you know, but last time I was here I was invited by Jongin,” Baekhyun began, clasping his hands together. “He told me about your little play, asked if I wanted to join in on the fun, and I obviously said yes.”

Kyungsoo nodded at that, because  _ obviously _ Baekhyun had accepted. Kyungsoo still remembered the heated glances exchanged between them, had thought of them when his blood was on fire and his arm was aching, pressure building inside of him.

“And I had a really fun time, maybe got a taste for more, and here I am,” Baekhyun finished, throwing both arms outwards, as if he was offering himself. Which Kyungsoo realized that he was, actually.

Mind completely blank, all Kyungsoo could do was stare. Was this real, was this really happening? Was Baekhyun-

“He’s asking for a threesome, you’re not imagining it,” Jongin clarified as he came up behind Kyungsoo, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist and pulling him back a little, pulling him away from Baekhyun and closer to the comforting warmth. “But only if you’re okay with it. I thought I could give him the chance to ask, at least…”

“I-I… I don’t know what to say…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, brain finally having rebooted and slowly starting up again, systems coming online one by one.

“What do you want, Kyungsoo-yah?” Baekhyun asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity and thoughtfulness as he tilted his head to the side.

Drowning a bit in the star-spangled depths, Kyungsoo could not even find it in himself to try to deny the emerging curiosity inside of himself.

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo reached out with a softly trembling hand, gripping the edge of Baekhyun’s shirt with a thumb and forefinger, before lightly tugging on the material. He did not know if he was brave enough to speak up about his desire to have Baekhyun closer, so he did the next best thing - action. After all, actions spoke louder than words, right?

Apparently not for Baekhyun, even though he moved somewhat closer.

“Use your words, sweetie, I need your consent,” Baekhyun murmured, husky voice dripping straight down into Kyungsoo’s core and making his blood simmer.

“I-I want to…,” Kyungsoo managed to get out in a whisper, embarrassment tinting his cheeks.

“And what you want, you’ll get,” Baekhyun purred, grin turning wolfish being the last thing Kyungsoo saw before his eyes automatically closed, reacting to the feeling of lips against his own.

Baekhyun was a greedy kisser, stealing the air out of Kyungsoo’s lungs immediately, licking into his mouth without abandon. Needing to ground himself, Kyungsoo’s hands shot out, grabbing Baekhyun’s shoulder and  _ clinging. _

Wandering hands had Kyungsoo remembering about the second presence, the one behind him who seemed to be wanting some attention too. But Kyungsoo had no idea what to do to give Jongin the attention he was begging for, having no experience in these kinds of things.

Thankfully, Baekhyun seemed to have more experience, capturing Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his teeth as he pulled back.

“Kiss your boy before he gets too jealous,” Baekhyun instructed with a nod towards Jongin.

Turning his head, Kyungsoo moved a hand from Baekhyun’s shoulders to Jongin’s neck, pulling on him. Not resisting, Jongin willingly met Kyungsoo, just as brazen in his kisses as every other time they had kissed - but perhaps with a slight edge to it this time around.

A few seconds later, lips appeared against Kyungsoo’s neck, having him moan into his and Jongin’s kiss. The fingers sneaking beneath his shirt to rub circles against his hip bones had Kyungsoo arch further into Jongin’s touch.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was terrified - because this was becoming  _ very _ overwhelming, and Kyungsoo did not have the best track record when it came to Jongin alone. He  _ had _ improved since the first time, but it was still not great, and with a whole other person there too… Yeah, Kyungsoo was absolutely terrified. He was not going to last.

“Let’s get this off,” Baekhyun whispered into the skin just below Kyungsoo’s ear, as his hands slid further up Kyungsoo’s body, taking the shirt with them on the way.

Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo’s lips to help with the shirt, four hands on his skin sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“So much pale skin to mark…,” Baekhyun slowly said, fingers brushing across a purple mark just above Kyungsoo’s nipple courtesy of the man standing behind him.

“I know,” Jongin said, sounding smug and having Kyungsoo blush. He suspected that there would be a lot of blushing tonight. “Now take yours off too, so he won’t feel alone.”

Baekhyun let his fingertips trail down Kyungsoo’s skin for a few more seconds, before glancing up at Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo wondered what he found there, considering the slight softening of his eyes, but then Baekhyun was reaching for the hem of his shirt just as Jongin did too, leaning against Kyungsoo’s back to be able to reach.

Baekhyun’s shirt was pulled over his head, and Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open. Because Kyungsoo had not expected Baekhyun’s loose shirt to hide a torso obviously chiseled by hours upon hours of hard work. Jongin was more muscled all in all, but Baekhyun’s pecs were for sure more massive, and Kyungsoo had the strangest need to  _ touch. _

“Like what you see?” Baekhyun asked, a small smile on his lips, breaking Kyungsoo out of his blatant staring. “You can touch if you want to. Which I hope you do, considering… Things.”

Right.  _ Things. _

Silently, Jongin slid his hand down Kyungsoo’s arm, entwining their fingers. Lifting them, he then reached out towards Baekhyun, until both of their fingertips were touching Baekhyun’s warm skin, faint goosebumps spreading across it in reaction.

Pushing a bit harder as Jongin’s finger slipped away, Kyungsoo could feel just how little give the muscle beneath it had. He truly was as ripped as he looked like, unsurprisingly.

And Kyungsoo could not help but feel a bit inadequate in between Jongin and Baekhyun. They were both so toned, muscles obvious beneath flawless skin - while Kyungsoo was just… Flat. Even a bit chubby in some places.

Maybe even a bit pathetic.

As Kyungsoo was distracted with touching and his own malicious thoughts, Jongin’s hands slipped down his chest to the waistband of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants. Swiftly undoing the drawstring, he then slid his fingers between fabric and flesh, slowly inching the sweatpants and underwear down. As cold air hit previously covered skin, Kyungsoo gasped, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s skin and drawing a hitched breath out of him too.

“S-sorry,” Kyungsoo immediately apologized, flattening his fingers against Baekhyun’s skin again - but Baekhyun was a bit distracted.

“Jongin refused to tell me how big you are, wanted it to be a surprise, and I understand why now,” Baekhyun said, being the one blatantly staring now, and Kyungsoo felt like covering himself. “I am  _ very _ surprised, didn’t expect that…”

Kyungsoo was pretty sure he was blushing hard enough for the red to have started to bloom across his chest, not knowing how to react to Baekhyun’s words. He sounded so impressed, and Kyungsoo was not even fully hard yet.

“I know, right?” Jongin purred, pressing closer to Kyungsoo again, fingers trailing up and down his sides, greatly helping Kyungsoo’s erection along. There was just something about Jongin’s touch that had him filling rapidly, and Kyungsoo had stopped questioning it after the first few times.

Everything about Jongin was a bit magical, a bit enchanting, and Kyungsoo was for sure under his spell.

They both helped Kyungsoo step out of his clothes, before leading him over to the bed and lowering him to it. Baekhyun climbed onto it as well, with Jongin staying standing, pulling his own shirt over his head. He had been fully dressed until now, and Kyungsoo stared as his deliciously tan skin was uncovered, feeling his mouth water.

“God, he’s so hot,” Baekhyun mumbled from beside Kyungsoo, making him startle. “But I need your attention for a bit, Kyungsoo-yah.”

That was enough to drag Kyungsoo’s gaze away from Jongin, looking over at Baekhyun with a question filling his eyes. But Kyungsoo did not get an immediate answer, as Baekhyun instead began to move.

Languidly stretching out and laying himself across Kyungsoo’s body, nearly completely covering him, Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows to be able to look down at Kyungsoo.

“Which way do you prefer to do things, Kyungsoo-yah?” he asked, voice soft and open, and Kyungsoo knew that he would not be judged no matter what his answer would be.

Anyway, Baekhyun might have an idea of his preferences anyway, if Jongin had talked to him about them.

“I don’t mind, I can do both,” Kyungsoo answered, voice equally soft and without waver.

A light went off inside of Baekhyun’s eyes, lips slowly spreading into a filthy smirk that had Kyungsoo’s pulse - and perhaps something else - jump.

“Then I’ve got another proposition for you,” Baekhyun purred, glancing up most likely at Jongin, before looking down at Kyungsoo again. “You don’t mind both, so let’s have you do both, hm?”

Kyungsoo’s brain broke a little at that suggestion, trying to imagine what that would be like, trying to visualize it. Him both penetrating and being penetrated…

_ Yes. _

“I think I already have an idea about your answer,” Baekhyun said, amusement in his voice as he glanced down and caused Kyungsoo’s blush to deepen, “but please use your words.”

“Y-yes, I think I’d l-like that,” Kyungsoo stuttered, words no less true, though.

And Baekhyun seemed to know that, with the way his lips curled with a little smile.

“The cutest little puzzle piece…,” Baekhyun murmured, three fingers caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek, continuing with an explanation as Kyungsoo’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “You probably already know that Jongin is  _ very _ much a bottom-” Jongin let out a protest at that, but was readily ignored, “-and I prefer topping. You don’t mind either, so a perfect little puzzle piece, fitting in flawlessly with us.”

For some reason, those words settled into Kyungsoo’s heart, flooding his veins with intoxicating warmth. He felt cherished, in a way, appreciated, and he could easily get used to this.

Suddenly, Baekhyun was tugged back, sliding down Kyungsoo’s body a bit. Shocked, he glanced over his shoulder - at Jongin, who was leaning over them, hands somewhere on Baekhyun’s body.

“Excuse you?” Baekhyun asked, sounding a bit peeved, but Jongin merely raised both eyebrows.

“Your clothes needs to go too,” was Jongin’s reply, before Kyungsoo felt him start to tug on Baekhyun’s pants again.

“Okay, chill, let me help instead,” Baekhyun muttered, lifting himself up enough for Jongin to be able to wiggle the offending garment down.

And when Baekhyun lowered himself down again, Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. Because he had felt how hard Baekhyun was before, but now he could feel how  _ scorching _ he was too.

Tilting his head, Baekhyun smirked down at Kyungsoo. “Like what you feel? Good enough?”

Licking his dry lips, Kyungsoo nodded. He liked it  _ very _ much, and the excitement inside of him grew even stronger.

Suddenly, Jongin was climbing on top of them too, thankfully keeping his weight supported on his own, one hand sneaking across Baekhyun’s throat and up to cup his jaw. Kyungsoo was pretty sure he felt Baekhyun twitch against him during the short moment when Jongin’s rather large hand covered Baekhyun’s throat.

“I feel all left out,” Jongin murmured, forcing Baekhyun into a position where they were able to kiss.

There was something so incredibly hot with the way Jongin held Baekhyun’s head up and tilted enough for them to kiss, that Kyungsoo felt it down into his toes, twitching against Baekhyun. And the small smile appearing on Baekhyun’s lips as he continued to kiss Jongin told Kyungsoo that the other had felt it too.

Of course he had - they were lying pressed together, after all.

A second later, Baekhyun subtly rolled his hips, and Kyungsoo gasped. Immediately, Jongin broke away from Baekhyun’s lips, peering down at Kyungsoo with dark eyes, having Kyungsoo twitch yet again.

“We should probably continue,” Jongin said, making Baekhyun chuckle as he nodded in agreement.

“We really should,” Baekhyun said as Jongin moved away from him, allowing him to sit up between Kyungsoo’s legs. “We need lube.”

“You know where it is,” was Jongin’s lofty response, earning himself a groan and a slap to his thigh.

“Lazy,” Baekhyun muttered, though he crawled away from Kyungsoo to fetch the lube.

“Uhm, h-how do we… Do this? I guess?” Kyungsoo piped up, immediately getting the attention of the two other.

“How about one prepping and one distracting?” Baekhyun suggested, glancing between Kyungsoo and Jongin as he returned with the lube in hand. “Nobody left out, and it’ll hopefully make it nicer for you.”

That seemed logical, so Kyungsoo nodded in acceptance.

“You prep, I kiss,” Jongin said to Baekhyun, before turning to Kyungsoo again. “Okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded again. “Okay.”

With a dark smile, Jongin slid between Kyungsoo’s legs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist. Getting up on his knees and more or less folding Kyungsoo in two, Jongin got out of the way for Baekhyun.

Sliding both hands down Kyungsoo’s arm, Jongin entwined their fingers and moved Kyungsoo’s hands up, until they were resting a little above his head. Restraining, yet not, and Kyungsoo liked it a lot.

Kyungsoo barely had the time to gasp at the feeling of cold, dripping fingers moving across his skin before Jongin had leaned down to connect their lips, splitting Kyungsoo’s attention in two. Because Jongin seemed determined to kiss both air and life out of Kyungsoo - but Baekhyun’s fingers demanded attention too.

As the first finger slid inside, Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss, legs tightening a little around Jongin’s waist. This one was not bad, the first one was always the easiest, not really stretching past the usual. It actually felt pretty nice, as Baekhyun began to move, lightly massaging Kyungsoo’s insides. And, after all, this Kyungsoo was a bit more used to, even though it had been some time since last now. His slighter frame lent itself to a certain bias for him topping or bottoming, more often than not ending up doing the second one. It was not as if he minded, he had no problem with switching, but sometimes he could not help but feel a bit miffed about the immediate assumption that he was exclusively into bottoming.

Tonight, though… Tonight he would do both. At the same time. The thought was somewhat dizzying.

The second finger was a bit worse, drawing a groan instead of a moan, causing Jongin to suck on Kyungsoo’s tongue and scramble his thoughts. It was actually really nice, not being hyper-focused on what was going on down below, not registering every twinge of discomfort. Made it easier to relax into the stretching, and Kyungsoo was sure this was the quickest he had been worked open without any unnecessary pain from being rushed.

In barely any time at all, Baekhyun was up to three fingers, and pressing in  _ deep. _ Kyungsoo jolted in surprise as Baekhyun came across something  _ really _ nice, snapping his head back to keen as Baekhyun focused on the area.

“He found your prostate, huh?” Jongin said in amusement, the question more of a statement. “He’s got good, long fingers for that.”

Kyungsoo was wholly unable to reply, almost sobbing from the immense pleasure Baekhyun was forcing him into.

“I should probably stop before I ruin the fun, huh?” Baekhyun teased, and then Kyungsoo actually sobbed as the fingers were withdrawn from him, leaving him clenching around nothing.

Jongin dove down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips once more, coaxing him back from the edge by unhurried movements, and when they parted Kyungsoo actually felt a bit calmer.

Still worked up, but that was kind of inescapable.

“My turn,” Jongin whispered with a grin, before breaking Kyungsoo’s hold on him and rolling off onto his back.

Taking a deep breath and willing the shakings away, Kyungsoo pushed himself upright. Looking over at Baekhyun, he caught the others eyes, indicating towards Jongin. He was lacking a bit in the word department, and hoped Baekhyun would understand anyway.

And he did.

“He’s all yours, I did you,” Baekhyun said with a nod towards Jongin.

Nodding too, Kyungsoo crawled in between Jongin’s helpfully spread legs, glancing around for the lube. He would need that… But as Jongin lifted his legs out of the way, Kyungsoo was met by a very familiar view.

“What? I was impatient,” Jongin mumbled in reply to Kyungsoo’s blatant staring.

Nestled between Jongin’s cheeks was a rather well-known plug, and Kyungsoo could not help but smile at the sight of it, biting down on his lower lip to try to hold back a little.

“Stop mocking me and take it out,” Jongin muttered, softly knocking his heel against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I’m not mocking,” Kyungsoo whispered as he shook his head, fingers curling around the plug to slowly start to pull it out, watching as Jongin’s eyes hooded. “It’s just… Familiar. Nice.”

“ _ You’re _ nice,” Jongin shot back, albeit a bit breathlessly, and Kyungsoo’s smile grew a bit wider. It was a stupid comeback, and Kyungsoo loved it.

They had done this so many times by now, but Kyungsoo was never less amazed by the way Jongin’s rim stretched and clung, seemingly not wanting to let go of the metal keeping him spread open. It was fascinating, and if Kyungsoo could, he would play around with it some more.

But they had other things to get to, so Kyungsoo simply pulled the plug out, shivering a little at the airy gasp it earned him.

“Good to go?” Baekhyun hummed, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s cheek that was almost surprisingly sweet.

Tilting his head to the side, Jongin looked at Baekhyun and nodded, getting another kiss - this one on the lips - for the trouble.

“Let’s decide on how to do this, then,” Baekhyun said, looking over at Kyungsoo as he sat upright. “There’s some logistics involved in making this work as well as possible.”

Kyungsoo startled a bit at that, because he had not been thinking that far ahead. He knew a few positions for two people, but three? No idea.

“I propose Jongin on the bed and me and Kyungsoo on the floor,” Baekhyun said, getting off the bed to stand in front of it. “It’s high enough for that to be comfortable… Any other suggestions?”

Jongin immediately looked over at Kyungsoo for some reason, making him flounder a bit. Baekhyun was clearly the expert here, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure that Jongin had more experience than him too, so why were they waiting for the input from the least experienced one?

“Uh, yeah, I guess it works…?” Kyungsoo slowly said, looking between Jongin and Baekhyun and wordlessly begging for some kind of help.

“Okay, then you should get down here with me,” Baekhyun said, giving a smile as he held a hand out for Kyungsoo.

Grasping Baekhyun’s hand, Kyungsoo scooted forwards and allowed himself to be guided down to the floor as Jongin moved closer to the edge as well. Letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand, Baekhyun spun him around and placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips to further guide him into position, following after and staying reassuringly close.

Reaching around Kyungsoo and pressing him forwards a little, Baekhyun grabbed Jongin by the hips and literally hauled him closer to the edge, into a much better position. Scrambling for a grip on the sheets, Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise, before he sent Baekhyun a glare.

“Rough asshole,” Jongin muttered, making Baekhyun chuckle almost directly into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“You like it, and Kyungsoo-yah found it hot too,” Baekhyun stated - and Kyungsoo was really in no position to deny it. “He’s all yours now.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s neck, Baekhyun pulled back to give Kyungsoo some space. Kyungsoo did not know if he wanted the other’s warmth gone or not, but he had other things to worry about right now.

Like getting inside of Jongin and not blowing immediately.

Leaning forwards a little, Kyungsoo got in position - and then Jongin was suddenly moving away from him. What-

“Oh, wait, I almost forgot,” Jongin said, wiggling a bit further up the bed to grab something.

He held it up for Kyungsoo as he returned, and it took Kyungsoo a second to realize what it was, eyes widening as his cheeks filled with embarrassed heat again.

“We want you to last for at least a little while,” Jongin said with a wink, having Kyungsoo drop his gaze in mortification. “Do you mind?”

Kyungsoo took a second to think that through, before shaking his head without lifting it. He  _ did _ want to last, after all, so… Why not try yet another new thing?

Sitting up, Jongin shot Kyungsoo one last look, filled with reassurance, before gently grasping him in a hand, reaching for the lube to coat Kyungsoo. When he was done, he reached for the ring again, spreading apart with his fingers. Slowly, too slowly, Jongin got the ring down Kyungsoo’s already so very hard erection and having his breath hitch, and when it finally was in place, it felt as if he was hard as rock and could probably injure someone.

He really hoped Jongin would be okay.

“Good?” Jongin asked, lightly brushing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s pube.

“Y-yeah,” Kyungsoo answered, taking a breath to try to calm down, earning himself a smile.

Collapsing back against the bed, Jongin peered up at Kyungsoo from beneath his green fringe - a still rather recent colour change - looking like a mix of innocence and debauchery, and Kyungsoo had since long stopped questioning just  _ how _ he managed to pull it off.

“Make me feel good, then,” Jongin murmured, and Kyungsoo gave a breathless nod before slowly pushing inside, Jongin’s head tilting back until all Kyungsoo could see of his face was his jaw, magnificent neck stretched out and looking so very inviting.

Kyungsoo kind of wanted to paint it in various shades of blue and purple.

Hips meeting Jongin’s behind, Kyungsoo came to a stop, hands planted on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to move, so badly, but he knew he needed to wait-

“Ready?” Baekhyun murmured into Kyungsoo’s ear, hands landing on his hips again, and Kyungsoo immediately tensed up. “Relax, baby, I promise I’ll take it slow.”

Through several deep breaths and soft kisses pressed against his neck and shoulder, Kyungsoo managed to relax to the point where Baekhyun deemed it possible to continue. Slowly, as promised, he pushed inside, Kyungsoo letting out a soft gasp as his rim gave way and allowed Baekhyun entrance.

By the time Baekhyun was fully sheathed, Kyungsoo’s head was hanging low, panting out his breaths, with Jongin running his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s arms to soothe.

“You okay?” Jongin whispered as Kyungsoo’s began to regain some of his breath.

“Y-yeah, think so,” Kyungsoo answered, all breathless.

“Think so? I’m going to need better than that,” Baekhyun said, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he could hear a tinge of concern in his voice.

“It’s f-fine, just… Give me a m-moment,” Kyungsoo reassured them both, focusing on his breathing. It was fine, he just needed some time to adjust.

“Of course, as long as you need,” Baekhyun murmured, leaning forwards to press even more kisses to Kyungsoo’s neck.

It did not take much longer for Kyungsoo to adapt to Baekhyun, the quivering of his muscles subsiding and allowing other things to take over Kyungsoo’s mind. Like how he was going to do this.

“Okay?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin, who was looking rather relaxed where he laid splayed across the sheets, nodding in confirmation. Well, then…

Pulling back to give an experimental thrust, Kyungsoo let out an airy gasp at the double sensations. It was really strange, in the best of ways, and Kyungsoo could easily see himself become a bit addicted to it.

Giving another, more firm, thrust, Kyungsoo made both himself and Jongin moan.

“You’re doing really well, baby,” Baekhyun whispered from behind them, with Kyungsoo soaking up the encouragement and settling into a more steady rhythm.

Long drags in and out, back and forth, until Kyungsoo got a feel for it, and then slowly building up the pace. A few times, he momentarily lost his tempo due to pressing Baekhyun against his prostate, but he quickly found it again.

He felt greedy for the double stimulation, wanting both the pressing heat squeezing around his erection, and the sharp stings of pleasure from his prostate. It made for one hell of a combination.

Working harder, Kyungsoo observed the way Jongin’s eyes began to glaze over, hinting towards the building pleasure, and Kyungsoo wanted to push him even  _ further. _

Grabbing the backs of Jongin’s knees, Kyungsoo folded them against Jongin’s chest and leaned against them, giving him more leverage, and he was soon rewarded for his effort.

“Oh,  _ shit- _ ” Jongin gasped out, back arching off the bed, hand flying down to wrap around himself, before he tilted his head down again, gaze flickering between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “Oh  _ god- _ ”

A rather sadistic chuckle filled Kyungsoo’s ear as Baekhyun leaned even closer. “Tear him apart,” he whispered, before pressing a kiss against Kyungsoo’s neck.

Determination pouring into his veins, Kyungsoo obeyed and focused fully on Jongin. His own pleasure was relegated to the back of his mind - no matter how insistent it was Kyungsoo had a goal, and he was going to make sure to reach it.

It was a bit tricky, trying to keep it smooth and even when both fucking into Jongin and fucking himself back on Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo could be rather stubborn when he wanted to be, and was somehow making it work.

Jongin’s breathing turned more and more strained, nothing more than harsh, shallow pants that made speaking impossible, though his lips continued to wrap around silent words. Pure desperation filled Jongin’s eyes as he continued to tighten around Kyungsoo, an obvious sign of his impending orgasm, and Kyungsoo gave a few fervents nod to let Jongin know that it was okay.

Letting out a high-pitched, somewhat distressed whine, Jongin’s head snapped back, back arching and limbs trembling as he came in long spurts across his torso, clenching like mad around Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo could not cum from the thorough milking, even though his entire body screamed at him that he  _ needed _ to.

Kyungsoo grinded into Jongin until he was weakly pushed away - and then it was Baekhyun’s turn to show him what he really went for.

Wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and gripping his shoulders, Baekhyun pulled him back against his chest and got to work. The angle was probably as perfect as it could be, having every powerful thrust slide against Kyungsoo’s prostate, quickly working him into a babbling mess.

He had not thought that the pressure could build further within him without making him explode, but Kyungsoo was proved very wrong about that. It just kept building, pushing him further and further, until Kyungsoo was pretty sure that a tear or two slipped down his cheek.

He could not take this anymore, he needed release or else he would for sure  _ perish. _

“Please, please please  _ please- _ ” Kyungsoo begged, so close to collapsing, Baekhyun’s arms around him almost the only thing holding him up by now.

Reaching down, Jongin tugged the cock ring off and wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo, and the swift tugs combined with Baekhyun’s continued assault on his prostate and harshly whispered words of allowance flung Kyungsoo straight over the edge, eyes rolling back and mouth dropping open in a wordless scream as he came harder than he ever had before. He was honestly pretty sure he blacked out for a second or two, shaking apart in Baekhyun’s arms.

Kyungsoo barely even noticed Baekhyun’s last frantic thrusts, too far gone in his own mind, not fully registering anything until he was tipping forwards, one of Baekhyun’s arms shooting out to catch them against the bed and not crush Jongin.

“ _ Holy- _ ” Kyungsoo gasped, getting a shaky chuckle from Baekhyun in response.

“Good?” Jongin asked, grin on his lips as he reached out to trail fingertips down Kyungsoo’s cheek. Leaning into the touch, Kyungsoo’s eyes closed as he nodded - even though it was not  _ quite _ the truth.

It had been better than good,  _ way _ better than good. But Kyungsoo did not have the words for how utterly amazing it had been, his brain still rebooting, so good would have to do, at least for the moment.

“Good, then let me up so I can get cleaned up, and we can cuddle,” Jongin said, moving to tap his fingertips against Kyungsoo’s cheeks - and that had Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open.

Across Jongin’s abdomen, several streaks of white rested. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo’s cum, mixing together against tan skin, and the sight of it had Kyungsoo clench down unintentionally on Baekhyun, drawing a grunt out of him.

“Please don’t wind him up again, I’m far from ready for a round two,” Baekhyun groaned, before unglueing himself from Kyungsoo’s back and making him shiver as he slipped out.

Trembling legs giving out, Kyungsoo sunk to his knees, making a split-second decision.

Before Jongin could sit upright, Kyungsoo leaned forwards, tongue flicking out to lap at the cum. Getting his first taste, he then hummed and got even closer, latching onto Jongin’s skin to lick and suck every drop away. Abs flexing beneath Kyungsoo’s lips and tongue, Jongin pushed his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling on it and having Kyungsoo moan at the pleasure-pain.

After a while, Kyungsoo pulled back to look over Jongin, proudly smiling as he found that he had cleaned him up completely - with Jongin just staring at him in something that looked a lot like shock. Behind Kyungsoo, Baekhyun cursed.

“You know what, maybe I’ll be ready for round two sooner than I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is actually posted on the 19th but changed to the 16th, but the fucken threesome (that like takes up half of the fucken fic) was one hell of a time to write (in the bad way) and literally caused me so much emotional distress. WHO KNEW WRITING THREESOMES COULD BE SO STRESSING AND DRAINING. I DIDN'T.  
> Anyway. It's done. I'm going to bed. Hope you enjoyed it or something.


End file.
